moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Mortimer Norfolk
Sir Robert Mortimer Norfolk '''is a Knight of Stormwind and a ranking member of His Majesty's Royal Honor Guard. He is a renowned war veteran and presently holds the rank of Knight-Captain. Sir Robert is the eldest son of Sir Harold Norfolk, the patriarch of his house and an equally-renowned veteran of wars past. Sir Robert, like his father, is regarded as an honourable man amongst his peers, and a trusted neutral-party to the goings-on of the Keep. Physical Description Sir Robert is an old castle wall. His skin is rough and thick as hide. His eyes are swallowed in old bruises, but forgiving in the right light. His nose is crooked from countless breaks. His long, golden locks are no more, cut to fit. The rest of his face is held together by a shaggy-faded facial moe and his untamed eyebrows. His scars are manyfold. His right ear is marred by scartissue from burns. His chest has innumerable lacerations, each blade-torn crease tattooed to look everbleeding. Despite the wars his body has endured, he moves with the ferocity of a hardened veteran. '''Face and Voice Claim: Jorah Mormont (Iain Glen) Biography Born to the Kingdom of Stormwind, lives for the Kingdom of Stormwind. Sir Robert grew in the generation of King Varian Wrynn and has served his people and his king faithfully. Early Life: Sir Robert was not always a hardened war veteran, he was born to two loving parents, Harold and Elisabeth Norfolk. Elisabeth died in childbirth on her second son, Robert's brother, Thomas. With his wife's death, Sir Harold had no one to keep him from raising his sons in a purist military tradition. Sir Robert became his father's page at the age of seven. He transitioned to squireship at age twelve and was knighted into the Third Redridge Cavalry Brigade at age sixteen. Military Career: Sir Robert learned the ropes over the course of his military career. He slowly ascended the ranks to Knight-Captain by the age of thirty-seven. His first major military success came shortly after his promotion. Sir Robert successfully commanded an assault on a major strategic stronghold. He led a heavy cavalry charge in what would later be known as the Battle of Arathi Basin. Though Sir Robert was successful, he never sought higher honours in the military, content with staying with his homeland fellows. The Outland Campaign: Sir Robert's role in the Outland Campaign was largely resigned to the Dark Portal. He was amongst the forward vanguard who secured the portal in its initial opening. It was here that he battled against Magtheradon's forces for the better part of a year. The relentless onslaught not stopping even when the pit lord's head was mounted inside Honor Hold. The Northrend Campaign: Sir Robert fought in Northrend. He was spared for the most part from the frozen wastes, instead destined to fight in the Grizzly Hills against orcs and trolls, furbolgs and witches. He was present for the Battle of the Wrath Gate, having been flown in for the war effort there. He also managed to secure passage North and competed at the Argent Tournament in the joust, placing fifth. Sir Robert took a leave of absence during the Cataclysm to rebuild his father's homestead. The Legionfall Campaign: Sir Robert rejoined the war effort again during the Assault on the Broken Shore. He was assigned to King Varian Wrynn's vanguard. He fought bravely. Though, his king fought more bravely. Sir Robert was awarded a medal of valor for his efforts on the Broken Shore. He was recently appointed to King Anduin Wrynn's Royal Guard, where he serves to this day. House Norfolk House Norfolk was commissioned shortly after the Second War. It is a house of landed knights. Sir Robert's father, Harold, is the patriarch of the house. Sir Harold earned the honours from the court of King Varian Wrynn shortly after Sir Anduin Lothar's passing. Sir Harold and his father, Mortimer who perished in the war, were instrumental in retaking Redridge from Orcish militias, and as such, received land there to hold for the Crown in perpetuity. House Norfolk owns a plot of land West of Lakeshire in a barony known as Redmile Creek. Their liege lord is Lord Vander Corvyn, a baron who has gambled his family's wealth away. House Norfolk is a greater house than they since his incumbency. The Crown has taken direct control over the assets of the barony, since a holdings dispute was brought to the magistrates of Stormwind. A goblin trade baron was eligible to own the plot as debt payment from Lord Corvyn, however, Sir Harold Norfolk fought for it to be retained as Crownland. Through the tradition of old oaths, House Norfolk is still sworn to House Corvyn, though, it is a defunct oath for the most part. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Knights Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Stormwind Guard Category:Stormwind Royal Guard Category:Stormwind Military